Hell is Paved with Good Intentions
by CircleKay
Summary: Edward left Bella for her own good so that she could have a normal life. Being gone left Bella unprotected and at the mercy of a Vampire scorned. Post-Twilight, Part-New Moon, AU after that. Bella/Edward
1. Prelude

I could taste the copper tone on my lip as I had once again bit it too hard, but it was nothing compared to the agony I felt though my body and deep into my soul. Without looking at a mirror I knew that my eyes had to be black as night, for it would match the deep empty pit of my hunger. It had been a while since I last sedated my hunger, and being in the middle of city fully of humans walking around did not help one bit. Going out there was just not an option, somehow if I did, he would find me.

For the last seven years I have lived with the dull ache that I felt in my heart. Sometimes I could ignore it, but when I knew he was near the ache would always be stronger. The ache isn't the metaphorical one either. So with that couple with hunger pains, I was not a happy camper. But still, he cannot find me, not like this, not at all.

It's not what you think, I'm not afraid of him. He wouldn't hurt me, at least not intentionally. He always thinks he has my best interest at heart. It one of the things I love about him. Seven years ago, he did something that he thought was in my best interest, he left me. And as far as he knows, I'm off living my happy normal life.

Hell is paved with good intentions. But this is my hell, and my hell was created to drag him into it. And I refuse to give the one who made me like this that satisfaction of it, even if she is long dead. He can never see me like this; it will only break his heart and tear away the soul he doesn't think he has.

My name is Bella, and I've been dead for seven years.

* * *

A/N Welcome to my first Twilight story. I know the Prelude was kinda short, but I promise that the chapters will be a lot longer. I may be a little slow with the chapters since I just starting to get back into fanfic writting after a year and a half.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Series, Stephenie Meyer does. This story is for entertainment purposes for myself and all the fans.

A/N: Thanks to all those that read my very short prelude. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. I listened to Kelly Clarkson while I wrote this, as her songs are a big motivation for this story. Please review, as I love to hear what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1

My senses were dulled, beneath the surface of the water. I was in the middle of one of my favorite pass time, of lying underwater in my bathtub. The water was cold but I had paid no attention to the fact, it wasn't really a problem for me. Though it was a slight discomfort, it was the not breathing part which was my goal. Not breathing meant that I couldn't smell, and being unable to smell meant that I was less likely to go on a frenzy if someone should go by my apartment. I was proud to admit that in the seven years that I had been a vampire, I had not once tasted human blood, though I was pretty sure that it was not a safe assumption that I was as strong as Carlisle to resist it, not when I was hungry like this.

I knew it was stupid, hiding away. I was a coward for all the wrong reasons. That was typical of my, even I would admit. I was purposely placing others in harm's way of myself, just so that Edward would not find me. To me, that was most important above anything else. I had been hiding out in my apartment for the last seven days, day and night. I was not as antsy as that time in Phoenix, when James had been after me; hiding away in a hotel room night and day with nothing to do but sleep and watch the news. The underwater bathtub trick was closest to sleep as a vampire could get, and it was another human thing that I missed. I was getting weaker by the day.

The ache from before had lessened, meaning that Edward was not as near as he was before. Perhaps he and his family had moved on from the city, and I was just being silly Bella again. I emerged from the water slowly and gracefully, an improvement someone might say, form my human days. I dried off and got dressed, and then I proceeded to back my belongings. This was too close of a call to feel any sort of comfort. I didn't have much in the way of belongings; I had my clothes and few mementos from home. I hadn't brought much in the first place when I had left Forks. I also had a little stash of petty cash that I kept in my sock drawer. I quickly wrote a note and stuck it in an envelope along with the key to the apartment, as well as a bit of cash to cover the rest of the rent.

With one last deep breath, I held it after, and exited my safe haven with my duffle in one hand and the envelope in the other. I headed to the stairwell, never using the elevator, and headed to the first floor where the landlord lived. I stuck the envelope in the tiny crevasse between the door and doorjamb so that it stuck in place. I knocked on the door, knowing the landlord was home, and when he answered I had been long gone from the building.

I sped away in my green Buick Regal, it wasn't much but it was what I could afford at the time. I would have been easier to find if I had kept my truck. Charlie would have found me for sure. I just needed to get out of the city and find someplace to pull over, make the car look inconspicuous, and then hunt. It helped that is was three in the morning, still dark out. I continued to speed down the highway, knowing where I was going. I was going to my usually hunting grounds.

I was stunned when I finally arrived. My headlights fell upon a figure, and if I were still human my heart would have been racing. Leaving the car on, and got out of the car, I kept the open door between me and the person standing in front of the car. I was caught; my fear was coming true; I should have stayed home.

"Bella," the person greeted, the voice was light and whimsical, but not as I remembered. It was different now on my non-human ears. "I don't know how you kept me blocked for all these years, but you've slipped."

"Alice," I said her name. It was quiet save for the nature noises around, and the radio that was still on. It was bothersome; I reached back into the car to turn it off. I didn't see what Alice was doing until it was too late. Before I could reach the knob the radio, the front end of the car was considerable lower all of a sudden and the back end was much higher that it should have been. I scrambled back out of the car, and just looked at Alice with much puzzlement. The hood of my car had been smashed, the engine completely ruined. It looked like I had wrapped my car around a tree, except from the top instead of head on. "What the hell?" I said to Alice.

"Come on Bella, I wasn't about to let you go that easily." She merely said.

"I was just going to turn off the radio." I told her, I could see that she was confused by my statement.

"Oh," was all she said in response. "I think I know what of must have been like for Edward, not being able to read your mind."

"Great," I muttered, "Now I have to go on foot." I moved to the back of the car and opened the trunk, grabbing my duffle bag. I slung it over my shoulder and walked back to the front of the car. The headlights were out now that the car no longer worked. I just kept walking past Alice, directing my senses outward towards the wilderness.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Bella." Alice said to me as she kept up.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked her, my tone spiteful. I didn't want to be this way with the pixie haired girl, but she had to know that it wasn't going to be easy to win me over. I might have made peace with the Cullen's leaving all those years ago, but they didn't need to know that just yet. I had even forgiven Edward.

"It's been seven years Bella, and the best that I could come up with is that you had spent every bit of that time in La Push, or at least amongst the residents there. And now, I found you, and you're a…" she didn't finish the sentence.

"Yes, well, it's what I wanted wasn't it?" I said. It was lame. I thought of continuing on the guilt trip path of blaming them, telling her that it was their entire fault that I was one of them, all because they left. But I didn't have the heart to. I glanced as look at her as we continued walking, I could see that she wanted to ask something and I had my suspicion of what that was. "It was Victoria," I simply said.

Her eyes widened as I had answered the question that she was thinking of asking, "Let me guess, you can read minds too?" she said playfully. I just shook my head.

"You have to let me go Alice, pretend that you didn't find me." I told her.

"And why would I do that, it not like I could keep it to myself. Someone will find out, whether I keep it to myself or not." She said with logic.

"No, Alice, you have to find away to keep this from him, he can't know that this has happened to me." I said pleading, we had stopped by now and I was facing her. "Think of what this will do to him, it's the one reason I have stayed away. He left, and he will blame himself. I can't do that to him."

Alice crossed her arms with an all knowing look on her face, "Fine," I was surprised; I didn't think she would give in that easily. "But just think what Edward will do when he discovers that you are not in Forks." She started to walk away after that.

"Wait, Alice," I called after her, all the while following her. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, he's gone there. He wanted to check up on you, I think he was tired of me not being able to see what you were doing. We all told him that it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen."

This time it was my turn for my eyes to widen in surprise. I tried to think of what Edward might to when he found her absence in Forks. Something Alice had said before was nagging on me. "Why would my being at La Push be a reason for you not to see anything?" I asked.

Alice looked at me wearily, wondering if she should tell me. "The Quileutes," she said. "I can't see them at all." I could tell that she was invading something, but I didn't push, I would find out eventually. "Look Bella, I know that is was a mistake to leave. I also know that it would be best if you come with me. Edward's not there right now, so it's not like you have to face him tonight."

I thought about this for a few moments. I really was tired of always moving from place to place, and it was getting to be very lonely as well. I had liked being alone before, but I had always had my mom, or Charlie. Now, I was entirely by myself. Could I really go with Alice now, go with her back to the Cullen's. My senses caught onto something out in the wild and I groaned. "I can't think," I muttered, "Fine, but I need to hunt first."

"Would it be safe to assume you've chosen the vegetarian lifestyle?" Alice asked. I could hear her voice tainted with concern.

"Yeah," I said to her, "It would be." Alice came crashing into me, not needing to hold back, and gave me a bone crushing hug. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, Bella, I've missed you! Esme's going to be so happy. And don't worry about Edward, he'll get over it."

* * *

It was as I suspected, the Cullen home, on the outskirts of the city, in a big house. They certainly liked their privacy. Like their house back in Forks, it was big and spacious, and I guess I didn't really expect anything on the contrary. Alice was ahead of me, wanting to prepare the family before I made my entrance. She rushed into the house with a skip in her step and smile from ear to ear. I looked around, as it was getting lighter outside, the sun coming up behind the cloudy sky. Oregon could be just as cloudy as Washington.

"You'll never believe who I found." Alice called out into the house. I saw Jasper first; it seemed that he was on the lookout for Alice. He was taken aback when he saw me, and I had a feeling of why. For the same reason I was able to block Alice, I suspected it was the same for Jasper. That and the fact that I had changed since he last saw me.

I could sense someone behind me, and I quickly sidestepped away from Emmett's bear like arms that were threatening to encase her. "Awe, not fair." He complained. I don't know what I really expected out of the Cullen family when they saw me, perhaps some sort of big shock, with the exception of Jasper, but that was understandable.

Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs and Rosalie wasn't far behind them. "Bella," Esme greeted me giving me a hug. It was so different, of them no being so careful around me; about not worrying that they won't lose control and kill me. "When did this happen?" she asked me as looked me over.

"About a month after you left," I admitted.

It was Rosalie that caught my attention; she had this look on her. "Unbelievable, why anyone would do this to themselves willingly." She assumed that I did this to myself on purpose. It was something that Edward and I had discussed before he left. The others looked at Rosalie, giving her scolded warnings.

"It's true, that this is what I wanted. But it didn't happen the way you think." I said to her.

"We had to leave because of you." She continued on.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle said in a tone, and the message was received. Rosalie didn't say anything after that, I could still tell that she wasn't happy about seeing me. I felt bad, guilty even. "It's good to have you here Bella, and I am sorry that I gave into Edward to leave Forks."

I smiled meekly at them, "Don't worry about it," I told him, "I made my peace with it a long time ago." Perhaps it was then that I noticed the dull ache that I felt in my heart had lessened even more. And for the first time in seven years, I wanted to see Edward, no matter what her circumstance was. I wanted to see him coming down the stair, I wanted him here. But he wasn't, he was in Forks, "Is he still in Forks?" I asked Alice and I saw her nod. "I know I just got here, but I'd rather get this done while I still have the courage." I told the family.

Alice smiled, "Since I destroyed your car, take mine." She said as she tossed me her keys.

"Thanks Alice," I said as I headed out, I gave her a big hug. Within the next few days, I would fill the hole I had inside of me, the ache would vanish, I was sure of it. I was off to Forks.

* * *


End file.
